Don't Want To Lose You
by jlo2018
Summary: One-shot. What if Harry saves Sirius in the Department of Mysteries? *Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix*
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to post one of my stories from my other account. I don't care if you give me bad reviews. It helps me as a writer to learn from others and what to work on in later stories.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES OR THE CHARACTERS. ALL CAME FROM THE EXTRAORDINARY J.K. ROWLING.**

 _Harry's POV:_

I watched as if in slow motion as Bellatrix Lestrange shouts out the curse that has already taken my parents from me. The spell shoots toward Sirius who is playfully shooting spells at Malfoy Sr., unaware of the faith he might be in.

"NOOOO!" I yelled as I ran towards Sirius and push him out of the line of fire. The killing curse misses and hits one of the Death Eaters that was winning a fight with Tonks.

I look down at Sirius and saw his eyes closed as if asleep. Pain shot through my body as I thought of the worse and was about to call out to him but wasn't able to say anything to him as I see Bellatrix out of the room. I quickly get up and run after, forgetting about the battle around me, just wanted to get to the person that took the one I thought as a father figure away from me.

 _(After Voldemort disappeared from Ministry) Sirius's POV_

I look at my godson lying on the floor where he remained when that snake-bastard took possession of him. reporters are everywhere taking photos of what has transpired infringing if them while Fudge is , in my opinion, hyperventilating while murmuring " he's back, he's back".

I don't pay any attention to this but my godson who I thought of my own son. Yes, in a way, like Molly has said ( not like I'm saying that out loud), I sometimes see Harry as Prongs but I for one blame that for being in Azkaban for 12 years. But after this year I could see that he is more of him mother, Lily, then Prongs.

I slowly walk towards Harry, cautious that he might do anything. When I get to him I bent down.

"Prongslet?" I whisper. Even with all the yelling going on, I knew he could here me. His eyes shot open and look me in the eyes. After looking into then I start to see tears coming into his eyes before he croaked out "Siri.." and shot up and hugged me with all him strength. My eyes watered as I held him. He hasn't called me Siri since he was a year old. His shoulders shook as he start to sob softly. I say nothing and held onto him.

 _Harry's POV_

"Prongslet?"

My eyes shot open as I see though the pain Sirius bending over me, watching me cautiously. I couldn't believe it. He is alive. Not dead, alive. Not brig able to hold my emotions in my I tear up. "Siri" I whispered and without thought I jumped up and grabbed him into a bear hug. I start sobbing and I let my emotions out of me. I thought he was gone. I thought one of the few only thing that connects me to my past was gone forever. With that my hug him tighter.

"It's okay, Harry. don't have to crush me here." Sirius chuckled. I tearfully laugh as I let go of him and look down to the floor, not wanting him to see me vulnerable.

I feel a finger under my chin and lift my head to meet him gaze. "hey, you don't have to hide anything from me ok?" I nod and smile at him softly. He grins back and says "Lets go home, harry." I smile brightly thinking of that. Home. That's what I like to here. And I'm going home with Sirius and that matters.


	2. New Story!

Hello Lovelies!

Just wanted to tell you all that I have a new alternate ending one-shot for you! It's called _I Dont Need Your Help._ I've decided that those are the kinds of one-shots I'll be writing for the time being. This new one is also Harry Potter but I won't tell you what it is about, you are going to have to find out yourself.

And if you guys want me to, I can accept ideas on different alternate endings for Harry Potter but don't expect me to have it done quickly. I suck at updating and all that but if you ask I will write and post it in due time.

That is all that I wanted to tell you guys, hope you like my new one shot. Love you!


End file.
